


Brother My Brother

by Kelseyalicia



Series: One-shots for friends [21]
Category: Thundercats (2011)
Genre: Acceptance, Brothers, Family Drama, Feelings Realization, Gift Fic, Growing Up Together, Memories, Music, One Shot Collection, Self-Acceptance, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia
Summary: Lion-O and Tygra are brothers through and through. But after Tygra meets the ghosts of his people the brothers slowly realize family is where life begins and love never ends.
Relationships: Lion-O & Tygra (Thundercats)
Series: One-shots for friends [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777261
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Brother My Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ulterion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulterion/gifts).



> This is my 21st one-shot. It's the third request of my friend Phil. His favorite thing in the world is ThunderCats, so naturally, he wanted another one. So again, a quick one-shot. I hope he likes it, and so do you. Time for Lion-O and Tygra to have a heart-to-heart!
> 
> ChristinePresely did this picture on DA.

Brother my brother  
Tell me, what are we fighting for  
We've got to end this war.  
We should love one another.  
Oh, can't we pretend  
This war never began.  
We can try  
Brother, my brother

It hadn't been an easy time for the royals of the toppled Thundara. They'd been trekking through a frigid mountain attempting to locate a bypass within the hills.

They'd become sidetracked with revenants of Tygra's birth clan. Still shaken up that he met his father only to learn he was a phantom. Rightfully tragic to have loved and lost everything a second time for Tygra.

Lion-o felt his brother's pain yet possessed mixed emotions of his own. He never told his brother about the jealously felt because he'd known their mother. How it wasn't warm-hearted to both of them, she perished giving birth to him.

Tygra now had lost every parent he ever had. For Lion-o, he felt he'd lost his mother all over again. He wasn't even blessed enough to encounter her apparition. At least Tygra got some closure, and even if his father had already been deceased, they'd made amends and felt their love for one another.

We face each other from different sides.  
The anger burns can't remember why  
It's kind of crazy to cause such pain.  
Our foolish pride makes us hate this way.

We watch our world fall apart.  
Tell me what good is winning.  
When you lose your heart

"We need to make camp immediately, brother. We won't be any use to our friends if we're frozen solid," Lion-o asserted sensibly.

Tygra gazed at his brother, blinking. It was still difficult to accept the fact his little brother was maturing. Lion-O had constantly been a goofball, never taking anything seriously. His brother never matched the Cat's idea of the perfect prince.

Yet with the fall of Thundara and their crusade to stop Mumm-Ra and him being reborn? It seemed his brother wasn't a kid anymore. But a man and becoming the leader he was meant to be. The tiger couldn't help but feel both pride and grief simultaneously, gazing at the face of his brother because he had the same face as their mother, Queen Leona.

Sensing his brother was in a torrent of emotions, Lion-O took over, making camp by himself. It wasn't till the stars came out to play and the glowing golden orange flames crackled that he broke the ice.

"Tygra? I know you are hurting. I know you have a lot on your mind. However, it never does anyone any good to keep it bottled up inside. Father told us its essential to express our feelings. That even a leader is allowed to feel things that others do.

So you don't have to be so strong or stoic right now. It's okay to grieve. Therefore please tell me what's on your mind? I'm here for you, and I always will be. So tell me in your own words what it is your feeling?"

Given the fact tigers were extremely prideful as they just learned that was the fatal flaw that cursed them, to begin with, it was understandable tigers weren't exactly good at talking about their feelings. But given all that had to occur, that was the right thing to do presently. Time to let it out and then let it go. Time for healing.

Brother my brother  
Tell me, what are we fighting for  
Isn't life worth so much more?  
We should love one another.  
Oh, can't we pretend  
This war never began.  
Tell me why  
Brother, my brother

Yes  
We can try  
Brother my brother  
Yes

"It's not easy. To talk about what is going on in one's heart?"

"No one said anything in life was easy. They just said its worth it."

"Even though she died giving birth to you, I've never forgotten our mother's sweet voice and gentle touch. She always wore a smile and her compassion moreover. Magnanimity lived on long after she passed. Her physical beauty matched her inner beauty, and I don't think there will ever be another like her. She was everything that a queen and a mother should be."

"I wish I had gotten to know here, brother. I know Father's grief for her was so strong he removed all the painting to do with her. I know he had trouble looking at me because he saw her."

"You have her face and her heart. Even if you never exactly lived up to being like Father, you did live up to being Mother."

"Coming from you? That means a lot."

"I know it does. I know for years I've blamed you for her death. I despised you took what I felt was my birthright. Even a part of me believed you would be the kingdom's downfall. But I was wrong on all accounts. So very wrong."

"I know, Tygra, I could never measure up to you as the perfect prince or son. I was envious of the attention and admiration you got. I fought hard to get the same attention and glory. But I've realized something."

"What's that?"

"You are you, and I am me. We are who we're meant to be, given the capabilities plus tools to encourages us along the way because no-one else in the world can be either Lion-o or Tygra.

We don't have to be like each other we should be true to ourselves. Nor should we seek attention or praise, for a true king and leader understand the crown's cost.

He puts his people first and himself last. But he must be fair and love everyone unconditionally as well, so while I've never been the ideal prince or king. I do know that being able to love makes the difference."

"It seems my father knew that. That love matters, as does life. He was willing to let me go even though he knew it angers the spirits. But he chose love over pride. It was the ultimate sacrifice. It seems you and my father understand the meaning of sacrifice, and I'm still learning it."

"No one ever knows everything, but there will come times in the future. All of us are going to have to make a choice that feels impossible. We will have to choose duty or heart."

"No, its more then that. As this war drags on, we only know one thing for sure. That the lines will blur about what is right and wrong; we will not only be faced with an impossible choice. We will have to face ourselves, and none of us are going to be the same by the time we finally defeat Mumm-Ra."

"No, that's true. No one goes into war and comes out the same. We might be stronger, or we might be weaker. We might lose our hearts and souls. But as long as we hang on to love, I don't doubt we will turn out alright in the end."

"Then I guess its a good thing I love my annoying little brother."

"And its a good thing I love my jerk of an old brother."

They just stared for a few moments at the fire before they fell asleep beneath the moon and the stars.

Let's take a moment and look deep inside.  
And say we're willing to give love a try.  
We're not as different as we seem to be  
There's so much more to me than what you see.

You don't have to be this way.  
Think about the consequences  
Turn around and walk away.

Brother my brother  
Tell me, what are we fighting for  
Isn't life worth so much more?  
We should love one another.  
Oh, can't we pretend  
This war never began.  
Tell me why  
Brother, my brother

Brother my brother  
Tell me, what are we fighting for  
Isn't life worth so much more?  
We should love one another.  
Oh, can't we pretend  
This war never began.  
Tell me why  
Brother, my brother


End file.
